


Zagreus Completely Nails It

by cycleofabsurdcircles



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Definitely Not Suspicious, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycleofabsurdcircles/pseuds/cycleofabsurdcircles
Summary: Zagreus arrives at Charon's store for the first time and he is MUCH more nervous than he expected to be.
Kudos: 18





	Zagreus Completely Nails It

Zagreus took a deep breath and stepped forward. “Charon! Old friend, old chum, how are you? How’s undeath? How’s business?”

Charon said nothing.

“Just, uh, out on a constitutional. Nothing suspicious at all, no sir. I’m completely innocent, haha!” He held his hands forward, as if waiting for Charon to cuff them.

Charon said nothing.

“How’s...how’s business? Oh, I asked that already, didn’t I?” He chuckled weakly and bonked his head.

Charon said nothing.

Zagreus puckered his lips. “Any...anyway, I’m out getting, uh...getting….a gift...a gift for my father! Yes, a gift for Hades. Don’t tell him I was here, okay? Don’t want to ruin the surprise, of course.” He tried to grin conspiratorially (and ignore his twitching eye). “He loves surprises, right?”

Charon’s finger slowly went to where his nose would have been. Maybe he was tapping it? Or maybe he was trying to pick it?

Zagreus smacked his lips.”Well, old buddy, I, uh, I don’t see anything here that the old man would want so...I gotta hit that deadly trail. Have a...have a day.” He backed away slowly towards the door, smacked his lips one more time, then turned and bolted.


End file.
